Needlehead
Latin Confederation |side2 = United States |goal1 = Destroy Allied forces in Seattle |goal2 = Repel the Soviet invasion |commanders1 = Two Confederation commanders |commanders2 = Unknown American commander |forces1 = * Standard Confederation arsenal * Reznov * Krukov |forces2 = Most American arsenal |casual1 = Heavy |casual2 = Total |music = Defunkt (part of Soviet soundtrack) |design1 = Sandman |design2 = Sandman }} Needlehead is the first Soviet cooperative mission. Background After Russian ally's victory of the Golden Gates, Latin Confederation joined the war in support of them. Not only did they break through the US military defense line in the south from the land, but they also launched several landing operations on the West Coast. The most important one was in Seattle, Washington, where Americans had the largest military force on the West Coast. In order to ensure that the mission is completely safe, the two lieutenants from the Russian military also joined the operation. Events Defend & Guerrilla The two Confederation commanders soon gained battlefield control and began their actions, and were also assisted by two Russian lieutenants, Reznov and Krukov. They were developing their own bases as they launch guerrillas against the enemy. One of the commanders cleverly seized the opportunity, trained a large number of Engineers, and quickly escaped the enemy's defenses, and captured an American frontline base and an inside base. The other commander had his defense as his main goal. He patiently wiped out the enemy near the base and kept an eye on the movement of the enemy Stormchildren. A few minutes later the two commanders received some air defense reinforcements, but the US military also began to regroup and tried to fight back. Unsurprisingly, the regrouped troops began their attacks on the land-based attack force consisting of a large number of Warhawks and some infantry, and the navy at sea was also large, including Aircraft Carriers. Although the two commanders held the main entrance to the base, the west maritime control zone temporarily fell. The US Navy stationed in Seattle appeared to be somewhat powerful. The two commanders saw the strength of the main force on the west coast of the US military. Conquer Seattle At this time, some Bomb Buggies arrived and a commander also captured the Tech Nuclear Plant behind the base. Although it was unable to build the Battle Lab, the two commanders were able to build Dreadnoughts from Naval Shipyards to bombard the American defenses from the sea. After assembling a simple attack force, they completely wiped out the enemy near the base and advanced to the Massivesoft campus. At this time, another Bomb Buggy team arrived. When the Grand Cannons around the Space Needle were destroyed, some extra Buratinos came to support them. Then, a commander repaired the damaged Seattle Space Needle and dispatched infantry to occupy it, gaining the vision of the entire battlefield. After the enemy fleet was destroyed on the southwest side, the two commanders received the third Bomb Buggy reinforcement. When the enemy forces in the south were completely destroyed, the attacking forces began to move eastward. It wasn't long before the attack forces, consisting mainly of Jaguar Tanks, Borillos and Buratinos, wiped out all enemy forces in the east. None of Seattle's enemy remained. Aftermath The fall of Seattle has hit the Americans on the west coast. Even if they have recovered from Los Angeles, they have not escaped the rapid defeat. Subsequently, the Latin Confederation was ready to attack San Antonio, assassinating the US President Michael Dugan. Difficulty changes Easy * Starting credits: 35000 * 2 money crates for each player will appear at starting location. (money crates in cooperative mode are invalid) * The intensity of enemy attack is the weakest in this difficulty. Normal * Starting credits: 25000 * 1 money crate for each player will appear at starting location. Mental * Starting credits: 20000 * No money crates will appear at starting location. * The intensity of enemy attack is the strongest in this difficulty. Behind the scenes * Prior to version 3.3.2, the players' subfaction was Russia, Reznov and Krukov was not introduced in this mission as well. Trivia * This mission uses the same map layout from Power Play, the third Allied mission in Yuri's Revenge. * If a player tries to damage the Space Needle in this mission and reoccupy it, it will reveal a large part of the fog of war around itself with radius of 50. zh:针尖麦芒 Category:Cooperative Category:Soviet missions